


Was it my fault?

by irdohr



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Memories, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irdohr/pseuds/irdohr
Summary: Anna couldn’t have been the reason why Elsa wasn’t happy…right?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Was it my fault?

Queen Anna of Arendelle sat on a bench staring out at the sea as the sun slowly appraoched the horizon. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice her husband come and sit beside her. They sat there together in silence for a few minutes.

**“She’s never been happier.”** Anna kept looking into the distance.

**“Who?”**

A quiet smile. **“Elsa.”** A loud stoic.

**“For the first time in forever, she’s free. No roles to play, no expectations to meet. She can just be, Elsa.”**

He nodded.

**“And all it took was her being away from me.”**

**“What?”**

**“Right now, she’s with the Northuldrans, celebrating her magic. She doesn’t have to hide it and she’s finally happy with herself. With who she is. If she didn’t send me away, if I stayed with her as she crossed the Dark Sea, she never would’ve done that. I was so obsessed with having my sister back that I didn’t see what I was doing to her. ‘Big Sister’ was just another role she needed to play. She didn’t want to disappoint me so she acted as the person I wanted her to be, but I never thought about who she wanted to be.”**

**“For three years, she was Queen and Sister. Why? Because I was the irresponsible spare who didn’t try to help her and just wanted to waste time, time I could’ve spent helping her look after our people. At her coronation, she ran away to the North Mountain in self-exile. Why? Because I pushed her. I wouldn’t listen to her and instead of revealing her magic for the gift that it is, it was revealed as something to fear. For thirteen years she was hidden in her room. Why? Because I made her ‘do the magic’ and kept making her do more and more until I got hurt. It was my fault I got hurt and she was the one who got punished for it.”**

**“But now? Without me in the way? Without me there to hold her back? She can be Elsa. She doesn’t have to been anyone else, she can just be herself.”** Teary eyed, she turned to Kristoff. **“And how can I ask for more?”**

**“I…”** He was at a loss for words. **“I really think you need to talk to Elsa about this.”**

**“Maybe later,”** Anna replied with a forlorn smile, **“But not today.”**


End file.
